Why?
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Kagome wonders why Sesshoumaru hates Inuyasha and all humans so much. She uses an ancient spell which gives her the unexpected and terrifying answer.


I don't own Inuyasha

This idea was bugging me with such force that I just had to write it.

* * *

**Why?**

She didn't really think it would work. She found that spell among her grandfather's things, but maybe the fact that she was real priestess made it work. She read the scroll in her room in her own time, hoping it would give her the answer at the question she was asking herself more and more often lately.

_Why does Sesshoumaru hate Inuyasha and all humans so much?_

The scroll said that it can answer any question if someone reads it so she decided to give it a try. She didn't expect she would be engulfed in a strong white light and then that she would find herself in the middle of a forest, instead of her room. Even her clothes changed to those of a priestess, including a bow and a few arrows.

She wasn't sure what she expected to happen after reading that scroll, but how could she get the answer while standing in the woods? She sighed and started to walk in random direction. She had no idea where she was anyway, so she couldn't really pick up some direction reasonably.

It didn't take her long to arrive to some village. She didn't know if it was her luck or if it was doing of that spell, but she was glad to see some people here. She walked into the village and was greeted with respect. Of course, she was a priestess, it was understandable they would act to her like that.

As she was walking through, deciding if she should talk with someone in effort to find out where she was, one of the villagers, according to his attire the headman, stepped in front of her. She stopped and smiled, as she saw his hesitation, reassuring him to say whatever he had in mind.

"My Lady." He started and Kagome fought the urge to frown, because she knew this was the way she was supposed to be called as a priestess, even though, she would prefer less formal way.

"What a great blessing that you've arrived to our village. A terrifying demon started to threaten us lately and we would really appreciate your help." He said and Kagome smiled. Though, in her mind she wasn't so sure about what to do. She just wanted an answer for her question, should she really step into what was happening here? Moreover, she asked about Sesshoumaru, could this demon he was talking about, be him? In that case there was no way she could go and kill him. Even if she had such strength, she just couldn't do that.

"Could you tell me more about it? It will be easier if I will know what I will stand against." She told him, hoping to get as much information as possible so she could decide what to do. The villager nodded and led her to his hut. Just before she followed him in, she noticed that one other hut was guarded by several men who looked really nervous. She decided she would eventually ask about it and stepped in.

"Well?" She started when they were just sitting there saying nothing. He jerked his head up at her as if she just woke him up from a trance and then he sighed and started to talk.

"Well..." He repeated, as if he didn't know where to start. "The thing is that he already took away one of our women and we're afraid he would come for another one soon." He looked at her and she thought about it. This wasn't something she would think Sesshoumaru would do. Maybe it was really someone else.

"Do you know what kind of demon he is?" She asked then and he just shook his head.

"I'm not really sure, though I can tell that he's quite strong. That's why we need your help. If he comes here, I'm sure that he'll kill us all for sure this time." He said with desperation and Kagome just nodded. She could understand their fear, but she still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do.

"What is in that hut which is guarded by those men?" She asked, trying to get the doubts out of her mind.

"Ehm... there is... nothing really..." He stuttered and Kagome raised her eyebrow in question.

"If there is nothing, then why is it guarded?" She asked and he lowered his head not wanting to look her in the eyes. Kagome waited with as much patience as she could gather, but the silence between them was broken by a scream from the outside.

Both of them shot out of the hut, Kagome already preparing her bow and arrows, deducing that she would need them, only to freeze on the spot when she saw the intruder. She just gaped at him as she realized it was really Sesshoumaru the villager was talking about.

Kagome was aiming at him mostly out of instinct, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't really shoot at him. She could see he was different. He was younger and she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked growling, sending shivers down her spine. Though, something about his question surprised her. She thought he came here to take away some woman with him, whatever reason he would have for that, but this seemed as if he was searching for someone in particular.

"Leave at once! We're not going to give her to you!" The headman shouted. "Kill him Milady, before he'll kill us!" He then shouted at Kagome, but she didn't move. She didn't understand a thing from what was happening around her.

_Why won't Sesshoumaru just attack them? Why is he just standing there? Moreover, what is it with that expression on his face? This is not the Sesshoumaru I know._ She watched him as he looked at her. Their eyes met and she could tell that he didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't understand why, but she was sure of that.

Just when she was starting to lower her weapon, she felt as someone gave her a shove which made her to launch the arrow. It flew straight at him and she looked at it horrified, but he dodged it without trouble and Kagome held back the sigh of relief.

She noticed as the villagers started panicking, realizing that she wasn't going to help them to defeat this demon and as Sesshoumaru started to stride forward to that hut, everyone made him way in fear for their lives. Kagome just stood there, waiting for what will happen and curious about what was in that guarded hut.

Sesshoumaru stepped in and there was dead silence for which seemed like an eternity. When he finally came out, everything happened just too quickly that the first thing Kagome was able to notice was as Sesshoumaru held the headman by his throat and growled at him threateningly.

"What did you do to her?" He asked and the headman just smirked.

"If you want to know then go to the mountains. I'm sure you'll find her in no time." He snickered and Sesshoumaru just tossed him on the side and left. Kagome looked the way Sesshoumaru disappeared to and then she looked at the man who was still sitting on the ground, massaging his neck.

"What was this about?" She asked, but he just glared at her.

"I thought you was going to help us to get rid of him, but it seems you took his side. In that case you're not welcome here anymore." He hissed at her. Kagome stared at him in disbelief for a while and then just turned around with the intention of going after Sesshoumaru.

There was something wrong with how the villagers were acting and she was worried about him. Moreover, she didn't come here to help to those villagers but to find the truth about Sesshoumaru, so it was only logical to follow him.

She didn't exactly know where should she go, but she hoped she would get where she was supposed to end up just like the first time. She still didn't get her answer and that was why was she here, so she was pretty sure she would get to him sooner or later.

Just when she was starting to loose this conviction, she caught a glimpse of white hair from ahead. She slowed her walking as she immediately noticed that something wasn't right. She was slowly going forward as she could see his figure more clearly with every further step.

He was sitting under a tree, with his head lowered and it seemed as if he was holding something. She made one more step before his voice stopped her.

"Why are you here?" He asked, making her heart to almost stop. He was crying, she could tell from the tone of his voice and she suddenly had no idea what to do. She would never imagine to see him cry and she wondered what reason could he have.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper as she wasn't able to make her voice work properly. She made a few more steps forward, until she was standing right beside him. He raised his head and looked at her, revealing the small body in his lap.

Kagome gasped, and she felt a few tears starting to escape her eyes. She was pretty sure that this little girl was Sesshoumaru's daughter, from her look and the way he was holding her, there was practically no other possibility. What surprised her was that the girl was a half-demon, but the reason for her tears was, that she was already dead.

"I wasn't able to protect her." He whispered and without thinking about it, Kagome immediately bent down to him and hugged him. She didn't care about how would he react at that and that he could even kill her, she just felt the need to comfort him, even though she knew there wasn't much she could do in such situation.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and she could feel as he tightened his hold around the little body in his lap. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She never saw him this broken. Actually she always saw him as a strong, emotionless person and seeing him like this was just so wrong.

"What about Tenseiga? It could save her, couldn't it?" She tried, but she immediately realized that it wasn't the best idea to bring this up. He looked at her surprised, probably by the fact that she knew about it at all, and then he just chuckled dryly.

"Maybe it could, but I doubt father would lend it to me or that he would use it on her himself. He never approved my relationship with her mother." He stated bitterly and she realized that this probably happened before Inutaisho met with Izayoi. She didn't know what to say, but he continued instead.

"He was right. Humans are foul creatures." He stood up and laid the girl gently on the ground.

"It's not true, not all humans are the same." Kagome tried to convince him, but he just chuckled bitterly.

"Of course you would say so. You're one of _them_." He looked at her with a look which already started to resemble the one she knew from the first time she met him and she just lowered her head. She had nothing to say at that. She had nothing to prove him that he's wrong and she knew he wouldn't just take her word.

He snickered at her reaction and she looked back at him, only to see him walking away already. She wanted to stop him, but no words came to her mind, so she just silently watched as he was leaving. When he disappeared from her sight, she looked back at the girl. She now understood why he hated all humans and with a bit of imagination, she could figure out even the reason for his hatred towards Inuyasha.

Humans killed his daughter, probably the only one, and with no doubt only because she had a demon blood in her. Kagome bent down to her and gently brushed her bangs out of her face.

_How could someone even hurt her?_ She asked herself, but she herself knew that people were often doing stupid things, blindly following the common beliefs.

She thought about his relationship with Inuyasha. She remembered what he told her just a while ago and she could imagine how he probably felt when he found out that his father saved his little half-demon brother, but wouldn't save his daughter. She didn't know if what he believed to was the truth, but even if it wasn't, it was enough that he thought so.

Maybe his father would come to save her if he asked and maybe not, but either way it must have been painful when he realized that his not wanted brother was saved by Tenseiga, but his beloved daughter wasn't.

The tears again made their way into her eyes and she saw as the light was again engulfing her. She found her answers and it was time to go back. Though, she wasn't sure how would she be able to handle her next encounter with Sesshoumaru. With the knowledge she obtained this day, she knew she would never look at him the same way.


End file.
